


Pieces of the Sun

by perniciousLizard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small collection of drabbles for Alphys/Undyne.  They mostly take place post pacifist run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day nineteen of a "change" themed 30 Day challenge. The whole challenge is [here](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/) and all the entries I've finished are [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-change).
> 
>  
> 
> **"Write about a change of plans."**

Undyne had noticed that there were too many _forms_ involved in living on the surface world.  Not even interesting kinds of forms, like battle formations.  Their time on the surface had been peaceful so far (fortunately, she constantly reminded herself), so they had to deal with the paper kind of forms.

She had finally passed her driving exam ( _Papyrus_ had passed it before her, which still galled), for instance, and had to stand in line in a boring dusty government building for hours before she could actually drive anywhere on her own.

“T-this will take two minutes, tops!” Alphys said.  She peered around. “This is a really weird time to do this, so there won’t, there won’t even be a line.  I’m…I’m sure of it!”  

“You know it!” Undyne said.

This government building was bigger than the one she had gone to for her license.  It was a huge, plain, boring box of a building.  They went in and Alphys scanned the long list of different offices by the elevator.  Undyne stood next to her, grinning toothily at the humans trying not to stare.  

Alphys noticed the humans, too, and shrank against Undyne’s side.  "Uh…I t-think it’s…“ her voice kept getting softer.  "I think it’s…the fifth floor?”  

“Great!” Undyne was pumped to get this over with.  They were getting pancakes once Alphys signed and handed in her forms.  Apparently you had to get permission to carry around certain substances that Alphys needed in her experiments.  Sure, okay.  

At least no one got in the elevator with them, so Alphys had a minute to take some deep breaths and calm herself down.  Just as the doors were about to open, though, she started flipping through her papers, absolutely positive she had forgotten one of them.  Undyne steered her out of the elevator and Alphys almost fainted in relief when she spotted the sheet she was looking for.  

The panic came right back when they saw the line of humans heading out of the office and into the hall.  "Oh no…“  She fell down, limp, onto a bench.  "God, Undyne, I’m…I’m s-sorry….Maybe I should try again tomorrow?  God!  Look at them all!”  

“Nah, Alphys, it’s fine.  Let’s just get it over with.”  

“But…w-what if it takes hours and they don’t serve pancakes after noon?”  

“Well, then, I’ll MAKE them serve pancakes!  Or get something else, Alphys.” She always got pancakes when they had to come into the city, so maybe it was time to liven things up.

The tedium of standing in a line calmed Alphys down.  The humans were staring, but who could really blame them?  She and Alphys were the most interesting things to look at, and they were all bored and tired of standing.  

Undyne wasn’t going to let everyone suffer like that.  Not all the humans there had to wait in line, were there with a friend like she was, and she demonstrated to three of them that she could lift all of them at the same time.  She hoisted the bench they were on over her head, and they had to duck to avoid the ceiling.  

“Uh…this…t-this really is taking a while, huh?”  Alphys sighed.  "Um, I hate to make you wait with me.  Why don’t you go for a walk?  I bet there’s someplace fun and we can go there later, once this is all over with.“  She glanced nervously up at the three humans chatting with each other in midair.  

It took a little convincing, but Undyne eventually went back downstairs, alone and bored again.  She glanced at the long list of different offices in the building, curious what other nonsense humans had to fill out forms in order to do.  

She stopped short at one particular listed office.  

Twenty seconds later, she burst upstairs.

"Oh! T-the line barely moved at all?  It’s been two minutes since you left, Undyne.”  

Undyne grabbed Alphys’ hands and yanked her out of line.  Alphys looked back at her spot, distressed.

The old woman who had been behind Alphys said, “Oh, I’ll hold your place, my dear.”  

“No, you don’t have to!  Let’s do it tomorrow, Alphys!  Do you know what they have here?”

“Um…cool vending machines?  I t-think I saw…boat registration?”

“Really??  Alphys!  Why don’t we have a boat??”

“I th-think we need one first to register it…?”

“No, that’s not what this is about.  Alphys!  They have marriage licensing!  Let’s get married!  Right now!”  

“W-what…? Oh my god???”  

It didn’t turn out to be as simple as going to the office, but by the time Alphys actually signed and turned in her forms, it was her wife she brought along with her to help her deal with the crowd of people.


	2. Changing a Tire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for day twenty-four of a "change" themed 30 Day challenge. The whole challenge is [here](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/) and all the entries I've finished are [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-change).
> 
> **"Write about someone changing tires."**

Undyne wasn’t actually that bad of a driver.  Her finely honed reflexes made up for all her unsafe habits.  If she got run off the road driving along the edge of a cliff, she would have all her passengers out and safe before the car hit the ground.  Then she’d cheer the explosion.

But all her yelling and climbing around made Alphys a little anxious so Alphys was usually the one to drive if they went anywhere together.  

Alphys could be a nervous driver, but generally she trusted her control of a machine over her control of her own body.  She might trip over her own claws and fall down the escalator in their house, occasionally, but her car generally stayed on the road exactly where it was supposed to be.  

Undyne’s head and shoulders were out the sunroof and she was yelling at someone who had just cut them off, but Alphys was driving so it didn’t bother her.  Undyne wasn’t using her spear to hold down the gas pedal and steering with her foot at the same time, so Alphys’ main thought was that she hoped Undyne made the jerk driver regret cutting them off.

There was a loud BANG and the car lurched towards the shoulder.  

“Woah!” Undyne had a good grip on the roof, but her legs were flailing around inside the car.  She kneed Alphys in the head.

“Hey!” Alphys steered safely to the side of the road and stopped the car. She rubbed her head.

Undyne collapsed back into the car.  "Whoops –- I didn’t get you, did I?“ she asked.  "That was wild!”

“Well…it was an accident?  So it’s fine!  I think we ran over something.”

Undyne’s window was open, so she jumped out that way and rolled when she hit the ground.  "The tire’s busted!“

Alphys sighed and used the door to exit the car.  She walked around and groaned when she saw the huge gash in the tire.  Well, they had a spare, so it wasn’t a huge deal, but it was really annoying.  

Undyne got the tire out of the trunk.  Alphys got the jack, but then Undyne just lifted the car up.

"Um, it would be b-better to…use the…”  Alphys trailed off.  She stared at Undyne’s bulging bicep and started to sweat.  Who was she kidding?  Sure, it would be nice if the car was a little steadier when she changed the tire, but she wasn’t going to stop Undyne.  Her girlfriend was just too cool and strong and just, well, completely amazing when she did stuff like that.  "N-never mind.“   Alphys felt herself blushing as she started to take off the busted tire.  

A few cars slowed down as they drove past, but kept going when Undyne gave them a grin and a thumbs up with her free hand.  Alphys had the spare on in no time at all, and they were on their way again.  


	3. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for day twenty-six of a "change" themed 30 Day challenge. The whole challenge is [here](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/30-day-challenge-writing-about-change/) and all the entries I've finished are [here](http://it-refused.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-change).
> 
>  
> 
> **"Write about a small change causing a disaster."**

It had _started out_ a nice, productive day.  The kind of day Alphys could be genuinely proud of.  

Some days she woke up and even if it was perfectly warm she felt cold all the way through.  It was hard to get out of bed, and trying to do any little thing was like slogging through a thick ooze.  She would make the motions of a normal day, but by noon she would end up covered in blankets in front of the TV.  

But this day was great!  She woke up and Undyne was still there, sleeping in for once.  She got to see her looking almost peaceful, but even in Undyne’s dreams she looking like she was fighting someone.  Alphys hoped she won.  She gave Undnye a good luck smooch on the forehead, and then an extra lucky one on the corner of her mouth.  Undyne’s lips twitched, and maybe she was smiling a little?  

Alphys started to get out of bed, but Undyne’s eyes flew open.

“Morning, Alphys!”  she said.  "You weren’t thinking you were going to let me be lazy all morning, right?“ she asked.  Her hand shot out and she grabbed Alphys’ arm.  "HUAH!”  Undyne flipped her back on the bed.  "If I’m staying in bed, I’m not going to be lazy here!“  

"Oh my g-god, Undyne!  Um, okay, then!  We won’t be lazy!”  

Later, Alphys was at her workbench, humming under her breath.  She had made a promise to Mettaton, that she would work on some of his energy efficiency issues.  She actually had an entirely new design she was planning out -– maybe with some built in special effects?  She could scale back some of the weapons, and add some lasers and, oh!  Maybe a compartment for glitter?  Or!!  She bet there was a way to generate new glitter, or something close enough to glitter, on the spot, so he would never run out so long as he wasn’t out of energy and basic components!

She was carefully loading a pound of glitter into the analyzer when Undyne burst into the lab.  It was strange having her around in the morning.

“Time for lunch, Alphys!” Undyne slapped her on the back.

The container was knocked right out of Alphys’ hand.  "Oh no!“

It got everywhere.  In Undyne’s hair, in their clothes, all over the floor.  Weeks later, their shower drain was still glittering.  

A month later, Alphys opened up a sealed container of ramen and there was glitter inside it.  She snapped.

She spent the next three days in her workshop, ignoring all her real work.  Undyne and the rest of her friends came by and knocked, occasionally.  She called out reassurance, but didn’t stop what she was doing.

She emerged, her lab coat streaked with orange chip dust, with a small roomba-like robot.  She switched it on and it immediately started beeping around her and Undyne’s house, tracking down and eliminating the last of the glitter that had plagued them.  

It worked!  It had kind of been a waste of time building it, she decided, once she calmed down.  But, oh well!  

When Alphys was sure they were completely clear and she was tired of its noise, she went to switch the little thing off.  It beeped in protest and fled the house.  Undyne chased after it for a while, but it was small enough to hide.  They decided it wasn’t a huge deal, letting one tiny cleaning robot run itself until it broke.  

Alphys had no idea what she had unleashed on the world.


	4. Watching the Sun Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently asked for prompts and one of them, from jonsei93, said: 
> 
> **Alphys/Undyne, watching the sun set :)**

“The sky is always so beautiful, in anime,” Alphys said, sighing.  "I wonder....Undyne, do you think it’s really like that?  I mean…j-just because it’s historical doesn’t mean they don’t…spruce it up a little?“

On the screen, two figures in silhouette fought in front of an explosively colorful sunset.  Undyne was only half listening to Alphys speak; her eye tracked the action.

Alphys kept talking, mostly to herself.  "Uh, a sunset is just rays of white light being scattered by airborne particles, so it looks like lots of different colors when it hits your eyes–or, um, eye,” she said.  "But…I guess the wishing room is just filled with a particular type of rock, and it’s gorgeous?  So…w-we can’t really tell what the sunset will _actually_ look like.  Even live action shows could be…using camera tricks to make it prettier."  She sighed.  

_Shing!_ One of the figures fell, and the other figure ran towards it, crying out.

Undyne glanced over.  Alphys had her knees curled up against her chest, underneath her nightgown.  Undyne slung her arm over Alphys’ shoulders.  

"Hey! Once we’re up there, you know what you’re going to do, Alphys? You’re going to tell me how the real sky stacks up!”  
  
Alphys smiled, a little.  She was too cute.  Undyne wanted to squeeze her and give her a big smooch.  Her soul felt like it was expanding inside her, filling her up until she was going to pop, just because of how freaking cute Alphys looked.  

“I’m serious, Alphys.  This is an assignment!  Your duty as the number one royal scientist!”

“Y-yeah! I’m going to do that, if we–”

“WHEN we!”

“–when we get to the surface!”  She suddenly leaned forward, reaching over and grabbing Undyne’s shoulder.  "Oh no!  I don’t think she’s dead yet!"  

"Of course she isn’t dead yet.  It takes more than a little cut like that to knock someone like _her_ out of the fight!”

–-

“Hey, Alphys.”  

“Yeah?”

Alphys was so warm, leaning against her shoulder.  She had soaked up the sun all day like a sponge, and now Undyne got to share it with her.  

“How’s it stack up?”

“How does…um.  What?  I need some, uh, context?”

Undyne gestured at the sky.  "This!“  Another gesture, wild.  "All of it!”  

Undyne didn’t think the sky was as artsy as the anime sunset, with the white lines following the planes crossing over it, and the sun turning out to be too glaringly bright to actually look at, but she hoped Alphys wasn’t disappointed.  

“What?  Oh!  Oh, I remember!”  She sat up straight and adjusted her glasses.  "Undyne, I don’t even have to do a shot by shot comparison!  This is 100% better than that TV show.  Any of the TV shows!  I could sit out here with you forever if that wouldn’t get…uncomfortable eventually…and not be a good idea for…a n-number of reasons…"  She stared into space, and then jerked back to reality.  "But!  It’s amazing!  Um, scientifically speaking, even though I’m not the royal scientist anymore.”  

Undyne nodded.  "See that rock jutting out of the water, back there? Can’t you picture me fighting some jerk in one-on-one combat on it?“

"I can! You would look so cool!  With, like, some kind of trident weapon? And maybe you’re fighting…a huge squid with a spear in every arm and it looks like you’re going to be outmatched but–no way!  No way would you be outmatched by some huge jerk!”  

“Yeah! I’d kick its squid ass right back to the ocean floor!”  She grinned.  "Then I’d come back to shore and I’d smooch you right there, in front of everyone, because I was just so pumped from that fight!“

"Oh my god!”  Alphys started to turn red.  "I mean, uh, you don’t have to…fight someone to…“ her voice fell into a mumble.  

That was all Undyne needed to hear.  Sunsets were great!  The only thing that made them better was getting to take a quick break to smooch your girlfriend.  They stayed on their blanket together until the stars came out.  


	5. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alphyne, a massage
> 
> Thank you [notsafefortem](http://notsafefortem.tumblr.com/), for the suggestion!

Alphys hunched over her keyboard.  Her claws wildly ticked at the keys.  Her face was only a few inches from the screen and her tail kept swishing back and forth behind her.  

Undyne stretched in the doorway, watching Alphys consumed by whatever she was doing.  She could be doing work, or she could be engaged in an intense back and forth with someone who disliked her favorite show. Whatever it was, she was doing it with an intensity that Undyne found admirable.  Everything she did, she threw herself into it.

Undyne was a little sore after her workout, but she knew how to prepare herself and how to wind down afterward.  Alphys spent hours in front of her computer or standing at her workstation without ever stretching or taking a break.  That was also admirable, but a great way for her to give herself back problems.  

Undyne grabbed onto the door frame and swung fully into the room.  “HEY! Take a break with me, Alphys!”

Alphys’ tail shot out in alarm.  “Oh my god!  Undyne, please don’t sneak up on me!”  

“You’re really into this, huh,” Undyne said, leaning over Alphys’ shoulder and squinting at the screen.  “…”  She grinned.  “I have no idea what you’re doing!” 

“Uh, it’s actually kind of, um, important, so even if it’s–” she glanced at the clock “–oh my god, I’ve been sitting here for that long??”  

“I bet you feel like crap!” Undyne said.  She dropped her hands on Alphys’ shoulders and started aggressively rubbing them.  

“Do I?”  Alphys tried to look up at her, and winced.  “I…guess I do?  I didn’t even notice?  I can’t believe I sat here for ten hours.”  

“Of course you did!  When you do something, you put everything you have into it!” Undyne said, rubbing down Alphys’ back until she hit the top of the chair.  “This isn’t working.  Get up!  And then lay down again!  I’ll make you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life, Alphys!”

Alphys turned a bright shade of red.  “…okay?”  She tugged her tail out from the gap in the back of the chair and hopped down.  She wobbled.  

“Weak, or pins and needles?”

“It’s like my feet have turned into blocks of—oh g-god, now it’s like static!”  

Undnye knelt down and rubbed Alphys’ calves.  She didn’t know if that would help, but if she threw herself into it, it had to do something good, right?  

Once Alphys was standing on legs that felt like legs, again, she hit a button on her bed and it opened up out of its cube shape.  

Undyne cracked her knuckles.  “I’m going to make you feel so good you forget what it feels like to feel bad!”  She noticed Alphys’ worried expression.  “Gently!!  I’m filled to the brim with with gentle tenderness tonight!”  

“Oh, right!  Yeah, that…that really describes you?  I guess?”  

Alphys took off her lab coat and lay down on her stomach.  Undyne jumped on the bed and knelt next to her.  She patted Alphys’ tail and Alphys swept it back and forth so it bumped Undyne in the shoulder.  

“Hey, Alphys?” she started rubbing her girlfriend’s back with so much loving care Alphys could probably barely feel her touch.  “I bet this would work better if you took your shirt off.”

“W-well…there’s no point doing it if we don’t try to do our best, right?”

“Right!” Undyne internally applauded herself on mastering seduction so early in the relationship.  

Alphys’ bare scales felt smooth and cool.  She made little happy noises whenever Undyne hit a spot that felt especially tense.  When she rubbed the spot right above Alphys’ tail, where it met her back, Alphys curled her toes and tensed her whole body and then relaxed, sighing.  

After a while, Undyne started, “Uh, hey, Alphys, why don’t we–”

She heard a snore.  

Oh well.  Undyne grinned.  She was counting this as a victory, anyway.


	6. Mail Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **Person A has been waiting for that thing to come in the mail for 1000000 years and then they get a call from the company that they can’t send it for whatever reason. Person A complains about it to person B and Person B promises to make it up to them, either by getting them something better or plotting the brutal murder of the company.**
> 
> Thank you, [mobianflame](http://mobianflame.tumblr.com/), for the prompt!

“I just hate that they…let me think they were going to send it!  If those materials can’t go through the mail, th-then, fine!” Alphys set her cell phone down on the kitchen counter, hard.  

Undyne could hear Alphys’ loud griping clearly from a completely different room of the house.  

“Now I have to start over!  I’m wasting so much time!”  

“Don’t let them get away with it!”  Undyne yelled.  She was only partially aware of what was going on, but she was sure that was good advice.  She went into the kitchen, to try and get a better idea of what Alphys was talking about.

Alphys’ face was flushed with frustration.  "Ok, sure.  But, uh, how, though?  I don’t think they can…change human law?“

Undyne strode over and grabbed Alphys’ hand.  "Who cares!  This is that nerd thing you’ve been waiting for, for months, right?  You would’ve gotten it somewhere else if they’d just said ‘no’ right away.”

“Yeah! I mean, it’s tough to find, and…and apparently r-restricted?  But maybe I could’ve driven out there or…”

“You would’ve figured something out!”  

“Yeah!   And now I have to _start_ figuring something out.  This is already taking forever.  I’m…I’m really…mad about this!”  

“Yeah!  Get mad!  Feel it burn through you, Alphys!”  Undyne was pretty sure her wife was at her hottest when she was mad about some nerd thing.  

“I’m so angry!”  Alphys said.  She pounded her fist on the counter, next to her phone.  She accidentally knocked it on the floor, but she had fixed it so that Undyne could borrow it occasionally, so it was fine.  Her hand, however – she would be feeling that for _hours_.  “Ok.  Ow.  Now, I guess, I have to…figure out where to go from–”

“Let’s go beat them up!”  

“Wh-what??  Who???”

"Those nerds at that nerd company!  Let’s show them they shouldn’t jerk people around!”  Undyne was enjoying herself.  

“Uh, but…maybe that’s not…”  She trailed off.  "…I might want to buy something else from them?  I’m not even entirely sure where they’re located."   Undyne just wanted to help her out.  "Oh!  I know!  Let’s play a game where we can beat people up, and I’ll pretend it’s them!”  

Undyne had been hoping to get them both out of the house.  "Or!  Let’s grab something to eat!  Something we can stab with our forks!“

"Oh, that’s way more visceral than my idea!  Let’s do it!  I’ll print out the company logo and we can stick it on our food?”

“You’re brilliant, Alphys!  Let’s go!”  


	7. New Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for week 8, day 5 of [alphyneweek](http://alphyneweek.tumblr.com) is “Smile!”

Undyne smiled with her entire body.  

She would throw her hands into the air, if she was really excited.  Her earfins would perk up and twitch.  Her whole face would transform. Undyne’s teeth looked built to intimidate, but when she grinned with everything she had, well, she looked a _little_ goofy.

Alphys would never tell Undyne she thought that.  

_It was cute, though._ She had a million pictures saved on her phone, and she could never bring herself to delete a single one of them.  

“It’s 2:17 PM!” Undyne kicked the door open.  The hinges were getting loose again and Alphys made a mental note to fix them before the door stopped working right.  

It took a second for what Undyne had just said to sink in, and when it did, it sunk in like a load of bricks.  "Wh-what? It can’t be!“  Alphys had meant to do things that day!  She was still in bed!  All she’d accomplished was ordering a couple more pieces for the costume she was putting together for a con next month.  She already had Undyne’s costume ready, but she was struggling with the details on her own.  "I’m not out of bed yet!”

“Who cares?” Undyne asked.  "It’s 2:17!  You know what time that is!"

"N-no? Is it important?”

“Yeah!   But it’s new!  I was just messing with you.  I ran in to tell you about it.”  

Okay, at least she hadn’t forgotten anything.  Alphys glanced at the clock. It was actually 2:18, but she wasn’t going to say that.  "What time is it, then?"

"TIME FOR SMOOCHES!”  Undyne did a dragoon leap onto the bed.  She gave Alphys a kiss that left her head spinning.  

“You said…that was the plural?  Smooch _es?_ I’m…I’m pretty sure that’s what I heard,” Alphys said.  

Undyne loved the way the scales in the corners of Alphys’ eyes crinkled when she smiled.  "Hey, when you’re right, you’re right, Alphys."

Alphys pulled herself together enough to help make sure those smooches were plural.  

"Anyway, I was busy, but I love you, babe!” Undyne said.  

“Uh, happy…2:17?” Alphys said.  She glanced at the clock.  It had somehow gotten past three.  Whoops. She couldn’t say the day was a  _complete_ waste, though.  

Undyne jumped off the bed and dashed over to open the door and get back to whatever she’d been working on.  She turned, one last time, and gave Alphys a grin that made her soul feel like it was going to burst out of her.  

“You’re…really cute,” Alphys admitted.

“No, I’m totally tough,” Undyne said.  "But I guess it’s okay if _you’re_ wrong on this one, Alphys.“  She blew Alphys a kiss, which Alphys was sure was the _cutest_ thing she could have done, and left.  


	8. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for week 9, day 1 of [alphyne week](http://alphyneweek.tumblr.com) was "Anniversary."
> 
> They're both getting a little older.

The light from Undyne’s spear cut through the gloom.  "Alphys?“  She still could barely see anything other than shadows.  

A strange whir started up in another room, and then stopped abruptly with a thud.  Undyne walked towards the noise, and the same pattern repeated.  As she got closer, she was able to make out another sound in the brief silence between the thud and whir. 

_THUD_ " _–_ the connection has to–"  _whirrrrrTHUD_ "-never thought…oh god–"   _whirrrrrTHUD "-_ take that, you p-piece of–"

The first sound continued, this time.  Undyne was at a door.  "YO, Alphys!” she yelled.  She banged at it with her spear, leaving black charred marks where it hit.  There were old marks all over other parts of the door.  

“Un…Undyne??”  The machine went silent.  After a second, the door slid open.  “Where’s the light?”  She hit against the wall for the switch and suddenly the hall was lit bright.  

Alphys’ lab coat was covered in new stains since the morning.  Some of them looked like grease, but some of them Undyne had no idea how to place.  There was one that looked sparkly, like Alphys’ robot buddy had thrown up glitter on it.  Maybe that’s what happened. 

Alphys posture was worse than ever, sure, and her scales had lost some of their color, but Undyne was sure Alphys had somehow only gotten hotter as she got older.  

She’d had a near-miss in a lab accident a few years back, and they’d almost ended up with one eye to share between the two of them, so now Alphys wore prescription safety goggles all the time.  Hot!  She was so dedicated to her job, she was always prepared for inspiration! She forgot to take them off for bed, sometimes, and Undyne would wake up and take them off of her.  They left a line on Alphys’ scales that Undyne kissed along before she got up.  

Her goggles now had been knocked slightly askew, from whatever genius thing she was up to.  Undyne tugged ‘em back into place.  

“Oh! Thank you!”  Alphys smiled at her, bright and open.  She started to say something else, and then her expression fell.  "Oh, god.  What time is it?  Don’t tell me it’s…"

"7 PM!  On the dot!”

“Oh god.  I’m…I’m not even dressed yet.  Look at me!”

“You look hot!”  

Alphys laughed, surprised.  "Ok, sure!  But I’m not wearing this to dinner."

Undyne probably shouldn’t have waited as long as she had, but she hated making Alphys stop working before she was done.  She liked to sneak downstairs around when she figured Alphys had nodded off on her own and carry her back upstairs.  She was always in such a good mood, when she got to actually finish an idea instead of getting stopped in the middle.

But, it was their freaking anniversary!  If she was going to interrupt, it was going to be today!  

"Hey! I’m not dressed yet, either!  It takes five minutes, tops, especially with me there to do your zipper for you!”  

“Let’s hurry, though,” Alphys said.  

Undyne knew a cue when she heard one.  She hoisted Alphys up and ran them both upstairs, outside the dank basement lab, and tossed her in the bedroom.  Alphys was in the closet yanking dresses out in a matter of seconds. 

“You liked this one, right?”  Alphys asked, holding one up.

Undyne liked all of them.  "You’re a real babe in that one," she agreed.  She got out her dress clothes and her fanciest leather jacket and pulled them on.  

"What about this one, though?”  

“You’re sexy in that one.”

“R-really, Undyne.  I’m…I’m an old lizard!  I’m not…”

“Sexy!  Let’s skip the dinner and make out again.”  They’d done that their second anniversary.  It was the best one, as far as Undyne was concerned.  

Alphys laughed.  "Well, it’s…really nice that you still see me that way."  She looked up at Undyne, smiling, her eyes giant through her goggles.  "I…I really think you’re…beautiful, too.  You’re…always beautiful.”

“Thanks.”  Undyne sat down on the edge of the bed, ready to wait.  

“Oh!  And cool!  And even tougher than ever!”  

“Yeah!  I’m like fish jerky!”  She flexed a muscle, and the leather of her jacket strained.  "Tough enough to choke on!"

"I’d never ch–” Alphys broke off.  "Aaanyway!  I need to quit messing around and pick a friggin dress!"

"Or we’ll have to stay home and fool around!”

“I mean, there’s…no reason we can’t go to dinner and then…get home and fool around?”

“I like the way you think, Alphys,” Undyne said.  "By the way, you look great, but you’ve got a lot of crap on your face.  I’ll grab a washcloth or something."

Alphys picked the sexy dress, and Undyne managed to scrape most of the grease off of her.  They were a couple minutes late for their reservation, and Alphys was a little nervous that they’d be mad, but no one cared.  Just like Undyne told her they wouldn’t!

They sat across the table from each other, a candle lit between them.  Alphys talked about her project and asked how Undyne’s day had gone.  They thought about going on a trip, if they had time, for their next big number anniversary.  

Alphys’ scales looked warm and almost soft in the candle light.  


	9. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for week 9, day 2 of alphyne week was "Story." 
> 
> Alphys and Undyne’s child is sick, and wants to hear a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N: Vaguely references mental illness.

Little Mew sat bundled in blankets on their bed.  They shivered, miserably, their fever refusing to let them get comfortable.  

“Everything just recommends they get rest at this point,” Alphys said.  She stood in the door, fresh from another attempt to get good advice online.  The doctor originally had said rest, and now everyone else had told her the same thing, too.  Papyrus had suggested “warm milk,” but Mew couldn’t keep anything down well, so they were just giving her water.  

Undyne was propped on the edge of Mew’s tiny bed.  It was low to the ground, and Undyne’s legs stretched out onto the floor.  "They’re mostly just bored out of their mind right now," Undyne said.  

Their child kept almost falling asleep, and then some small discomfort woke them up again.  

"Do you want something, sweetheart?” Alphys asked, from the door.  "Is there enough water?“

"Water’s boring!” Mew said, pouting.  "I want another blanket!“ She didn’t understand why she was cold.

"Oh!  I’ll be right back!”  Alphys hurried off to her and Undyne’s bedroom, and stole one off of their bed.  It was enormous, meant for a king sized bed, but it was better than watching their child shiver.  

“I _hate_ them!”  Mew was throwing a weepy tantrum when Alphys returned.  Undyne was holding up four books so Mew could see the titles, and Mew whapped ineffectually at them, trying to get them away.  

“N-no stories?” Alphys asked.  She put the new blanket over her child.  

“They’re boring!”  They sniffed, loud.

“Guess who needs their gross little snout wiped?”  Undyne said.  She was smiling, despite having all her books rejected.  

“Noooooooo!” Mew whined.  They pulled the blanket over their head.

Undyne rolled her eyes at Alphys while Mew was hiding.

“They’re just well enough to be awake to know how miserable they are,” Alphys said.  

“Yep.  It sucks!  I can’t think of a way to really distract ‘em, though.  Maybe we can haul the TV in here now.”  They had brought it in earlier, but the bright lights made Mew’s head hurt.  

“M-maybe they want a new story?  I think…the lights are probably still bothering them.”  

“What kind of story?” Mew asked, muffled.  

“How about, uh…oh, hey, I know!” Undyne said.  "How your moms met!  That’s always exciting!  Prepare yourself to have your socks blown off!"

"You said you saved mom from a bad guy,” Mew said.  

“Uh…” Alphys did not remember being saved from a “bad guy.” “…maybe I need to hear this, too?"

“Nah, it was a _demon_!  And your mom had to fight it herself!  And it wasn’t just me – it was all her friends who helped out.”

“Oh!” Alphys laughed.  "I guess that’s one way to put it."

Mew peeked out from under their blanket.  "A demon?  Wow!”  They looked at Alphys, assessing her for her combat capabilities.  

“I had to be the one to fight it,” Alphys said.  "I made it, because of something I did.  It was in my head, but…it kept me stuck in place until I confronted it.  I couldn’t do…anything, really.  I just sat around feeling sorry for myself and wishing I was stronger." 

"So that’s when I met her!  I had no idea there was this huge boss battle she was putting off.  You know how when you’re in a video game, and you want to get to the next part, but you can’t until you fight the big bad and kick its butt?  But your level’s too low!  You just keep getting knocked into the dirt, so you’re just going back through the same area trying to level up enough to move on.”

“B-but it was like…it didn’t matter if I leveled up, because there was actually just…something I needed to do.  Like how sometimes you have to use healing magic against the undead, and you can one hit KO it then, but otherwise it’s invincible?”

Mew nodded.  “Strategy!”  They knew that word.  It was super important for winning fights, and they wanted to win every fight.  

“Strategy!” Undyne agreed.  "But she was stuck!  Even when she knew what she had to do, she couldn’t do it!"

"What’d it look like?”  Mew asked, curious.  "Was it huge?"

"God, it…it was enormous.  It sure felt that way, anyway.”

“Did it have fangs like mama?” they asked.  

“Even more than me!” Undyne said.  

“Wow!”  That seemed impossible, having more fangs than Undyne.  

“And claws and and…armor like you wouldn’t believe…and…and…it was terrifying!  I took one look, and I knew there was no way I could even fight it, much less actually…defeat it.”  

“But you did!” Undyne said.  

“Everyone helped me,” Alphys said.  "Your mama, she…she was there when I was about to just give up on it.  And Mettaton was there, and I was…not a great friend to him, but he actually…did care about me and he tried to get me to go forward, in his own way.  And Papyrus helped me out with my self confidence, and the human Frisk, they…they really tried so hard to help out, even though I…wasn’t nice to them, either.  And I found out later that my old friends – Aunt Bratty and Aunt Catty – they were still thinking about me and hoping I was ok."

"It was like anime!  You’re on the brink, about to lose, but your pals are right there and you CAN’T give up, NO MATTER WHAT!”  Undyne said, clenching her fist.  

“Y-yeah!  Exactly like that!  When I remembered that everyone cared about me…and…they really cared about me!  They weren’t just pretending because they felt sorry for me!  I couldn’t let them down anymore.  I _had_ to be better.”

“Did you shoot it?”  Mew asked, curious.  

“She punched it right in the jaw!  With her _feelings_!”  

“What color was it?  Was it orange?”

“Uh…I don’t…remember?”  Alphys said.   “I guess it was…a lot of different colors?”  

“So, sure!  It was orange, kid.”  

“Good,” Mew said.  "Mom, I’m really hot."

Alphys and Undyne rapidly removed a few of the blankets.  Mew was sweating heavily, and when Undyne offered them some more boring water, they sipped at it.  "I’m glad you punched it,” they said.  

They kept asking questions about the demon’s appearance.  Alphys and Undyne made up more details, until Mew finally fell asleep.  

Alphys kissed them on the forehead.  "If you want to take a break," she said, quiet, to Undyne, "I…don’t mind sticking around for a while.”

Undyne looked unsure for a second, but ended up nodding.  "I’ll figure out dinner."

Alphys nodded.  "Thank you.  For that and, uh…other things?”  

“I’ll help you kick a demon’s butt any day of the week,” Undyne said.  She squeezed Alphys’ shoulder and got up to make some macaroni.


	10. Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for week 9, day 4 of alphyne week was "Countryside."
> 
> Alphys and Undyne travel out to visit Gerson.

Alphys pulled down a long gravel driveway.  They were hours late after getting stuck in traffic, and the sun was setting.  She wanted to reach the house before it got dark and she accidentally stepped in something gross in the lawn.

Undyne shook her head in her sleep and mumbled.   _Now_ she was napping, when they were almost there.   _She couldn’t have slept through all the traffic!_  Alphys had been a nanometer away from snapping after a half an hour of Undyne shouting at the other cars.  

Now, Undyne was just…kind of cute?  Alphys could barely remember why she had been so annoyed.  

“Hey, we’re here!”  Alphys said, bright.  They were driving around a huge lake.  She could see, through the leaves of the magic crab apple trees growing up out of the water, a house in the distance.  

“Yeah, we are,” Undyne mumbled.  

“Uh, Undyne?  Undyne!”  

“What?” Undyne sat up, straight.  "What is it?  I’ll kick their ass!“

"Th-thank you?  But that isn’t necessary right this second!”

“Huh?” Undyne rubbed at her eye.  "That took forever, shit!  He’d better not be sleeping.“  She rolled the window open and leaned out.  "Hey, nice!  I can see the house from here!”  Undyne opened up the car door and jumped out.

“Undyne!” Alphys soul, for an instant, felt like it was going to shatter in panic.  Then, she saw Undyne hop to her feet, jump the fence, and dive into the lake.  Alphys could see a shape moving under the water towards the house.  

She stopped for a second to close Undyne’s door.  She wanted to hurry, but she had passed a cat on the side of the driveway and couldn’t make herself go any faster.  What if something darted in front of her?

Undyne and Gerson were already fighting, and kept fighting, as Alphys parked the car and got out.  She stretched her legs and tried to work out a painful cramp in her tail.  

She could hear Undyne shouting taunts, and occasionally Gerson laughing.  Alphys stayed back, far away from any flying spears, and waited.  

It ended sooner than she expected.  Gerson was laughing, still, but there was sweat dripping down his face when they finished their sparring.  He looked skinnier than Alphys remembered, too.  Undyne hadn’t said why she wanted to visit.  

Gerson greeted Alphys warmly, and the three of them went inside.  He made them tea.  

Alphys found herself glancing over at Undyne, checking her expression, trying to see if she seemed upset.  Well, Alphys shouldn’t assume the absolute worst, right?

When Gerson stepped out to get something from the pantry, she said, “W-well, he looks pretty good for his age, right?”

For a second, Undyne’s expression darkened.  She shook it off and grinned.  "Yeah!  The old bruiser’s still got some punch in him!  And some punches on him, thanks to me!“  

They went and sat in the living room with their tea.  Alphys stared at an enormous hammer that hung over the fireplace.  Gerson and Undyne reminisced about some of the people Undyne had tried to beat up, when she was a kid.  

Alphys tried not to fall asleep.  Her feet kept twitching like she was still driving and needed to brake.  She realized, belatedly, that her shirt had a huge stain on it from the gas station sandwich she’d eaten on the road.  She tried to cover it up with her arm, but there was no way everyone hadn’t already noticed it.  Gerson was ancient, but he wasn’t blind.  

"Guess we should get to sleep before Alphys knocks off right here and falls right out of that chair,” Undyne said.  

“Your bed’s all made up!”  Gerson said.  He gripped the arms of his chair like he was going to get up, and then relaxed.  "Give me a minute to get up.  I’m too comfortable.  Give me ten minutes.  Wahaha!  Maybe you shouldn’t wait for me!  Guest room’s right down the hall.“  

"What? Someone glue your butt to the seat?”  Undyne asked.  She hopped up and held out her hand.  Gerson let her haul him to his feet.

“Getting old, kid, I don’t recommend it,” he said.  

“Hey, beats the alternative, right?”  

“Wahaha, got me there!”  He took them down to the guest room.  He didn’t have a fast walking pace, but Undyne stuck with him.  Normally going so slow would drive her up the wall.  

Alphys sat down on the bed, staring into space in blank exhaustion, while Undyne brought their bags in from the car.  She brought them all in at once, stacked up in her arms so high she probably couldn’t see.  

Undyne dumped their things on the ground and started changing into her pajamas.  They had a tiny fish pattern on them.  One of the sleeves was charred from making breakfast a couple weeks ago, but they were her favorites and she wasn’t ready to get rid of them.  

“Is Gerson, uh…”  Alphys looked down at her claws.  "He isn’t sick, is he?“  

"Nah, just old,” Undyne said.  "He said he was scaling back, and I realized I wanted to visit more.  I’m not worried!  He’s lived like a million years already, so he’ll probably end up out-living me."

"Maybe.”  She wondered what the average lifespan for his type of monster was. “We should make this a thing we just do!  The trip wasn’t that bad, and it’s really pretty out here.”  

“Yeah!  We should do something huge this summer and visit all our jerk friends who moved far away!  Road trip!  I wonder if Papyrus can get time off?" 

"I try to keep up with everyone online, b-but…I’m not really good at that.”  

“Maybe we should make them all visit us!”  

“We should just all try to see each other more in general.”  Alphys swung her legs and climbed down off the bed.  She pulled off her gross stained t-shirt and changed into her own pajamas.  

Crickets creaked and chirped outside.  Undyne pulled back the curtains and opened the window, inhaling deeply.  There were a few lights out over the water, hanging from the trees, but with the clouds thick overhead it was dark outside in a way that reminded Alphys of the caves in Waterfall.  The air didn’t smell like cave air, though.  

Monsters had hit the surface and spread all over the world.  Alphys and Undyne visited places they had never been before, and every time monsters had already settled in there years before.  They’d been like Alphys when she was cramped and frustrated driving through terrible traffic.  Everyone had stepped out, felt the open air on their scales, and had to stretch their legs.  

“Man, I’d love to live someplace like this, someday,” Undyne said.  "Just being out here for five minutes, and I feel good enough to punch through steel!"

"That could be nice?” Alphys said.  She wasn’t sure it was for her.  

“Not like right now.  When we’re so old we can’t tell our own butts from our faces, ‘cause they’re both covered in wrinkles!”

“Uh…I don’t think we have to wait _that_ long?”  

Undyne pulled back the comforter, and they both climbed into bed.  


	11. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold morning, outside their blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @alphyneweek 9, Day 5 
> 
> Prompt: Warmth

“Alphys.”

Alphys groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.  

“Alphys!  We’ve got stuff to do!”  Undyne yanked down one of their blankets.  Cold air burst in and she immediately returned the blanket to its original position.  

“Nooooooo,” Alphys said.

“ _Hell_ no,” Undyne agreed.  "Whatever we have to do, it’s not worth it."

Alphys made a noise of agreement.  Inside the blanket cocoon, it remained blissfully warm.  Undyne pulled Alphys against her chest and the pillow was abandoned.  Alphys pressed her snout against the soft material of Undyne’s shirt.  They both started to fall back asleep.

Music blared from Alphys’ phone.  Her alarm.  

"Nooooo,” Alphys whined.  "I thought I was so smart!  Put it over there and I won’t turn it off right away, and I’ll have to get up on time!"

Undyne sat up. "I’ll take care of it, babe.  Leave it to me,” she said, her tone dark.  

“Undyne!  If you throw a spear through my phone again, I’ll—I’ll–I don’t know! Don’t do it!  Please?”  

Cold air was sneaking its way in.  "I guess it’s not a bad song?  I could listen to this for a while."

"It’s just going to keep repeating the one line.”

Undyne shivered.  “Ok.  I’ll do it.  For you, Alphys.  I’ll get out, and I’ll shut it off." 

"No!  Undyne, it’s okay!  It’s my alarm!  S-so it’s…my responsibility!”  

“Alphys.”  Undyne looked down at her, her expression stern.  "I love you, Alphys."

"Oh my god!  It’s okay!  I’m getting up!”  

Undyne shook her head.  "I’ll just use up the hot water later.  I _want_ to do this for you!"  She pushed the blanket aside, completely.  

"W-wait!  If we’re going to do this, we should be acting strategically, not just throwing ourselves at the problem.  Undyne, wait!”  

“You’ve got a plan?”  She tucked herself back under the blankets.  

“Ok, so one of us has to go, and you’re so fast you’re the better choice.  But, how about this?  When you’re out there, you also grab the electric blanket and come back with it?”  

“Alphys, you’re a genius!  I forgot we had one of those.”

“And, uh, bring my phone with you?  So you don’t accidentally just hit snooze and then…we have to do this over again?  Oh!  And I have snacks in dimensional storage!”

“The little cookies?”

“A whole box of those!”  

Undyne flung the blankets aside and dove for the phone.  She tucked it under her arm and went for the blanket.  Alphys yelled where she had last seen it, and Undyne dug through clothes until she found it.  She ran back to the bed, jumped back in, handed Alphys her phone, and plugged in the blanket.  

“Did you time me??” Undyne was huddled, arms around her knees.    

“No, but I know it took less than a minute.”  Alphys had her phone alarm safely off, and she started taking food out of her dimensional box.  

“Time me next time!”  

“I’m never putting my phone over there again.  I don’t know _what_ I was thinking?”  

Undyne shivered and Alphys gave her a hug.  They were saved, but not without sacrifice.  


	12. How Many Children Can Undyne Lift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Undyne Appreciation Week. The prompt was to write about your favorite thing about Undyne, and I chose to write about her lifting heavy things unnecessarily.

“Alphys! Babe!”  Undyne’s voice carried from all the way upstairs.  "We have an EMERGENCY!“  

Alphys gripped the edge of her work desk as a dizzying flood of anxiety poured over her. Wait, no, that was clearly a joking tone, right?  

The sound of children giggling settled her down, slightly.  Honestly, the only time there had been a real emergency, Undyne had punched a hole through the floor and grabbed her.  They had been safely out of the house before Alphys had even registered the smell of smoke.  Undyne wouldn’t just be hanging around if something bad happened.

"uh…oh no!”  She called upstairs.  "I’d b-better run up there and help!"

The giggling got louder.  Alphys shook her head as she climbed off her bench.  She was already smiling, despite her genuine irritation.  

"Hurry!”  Alphys and Undyne’s oldest child yelled, followed by another fit of laughter.

Alphys took her time going up the stairs.  She found her family, plus Frisk (who was, uh, actually family, now that she was thinking about it) in the living room.  Undyne was standing on a chair, arms outstretched.  Two children were dangling from each arm.

“D-do you need help getting down?”  Alphys said, covering her mouth and laughing.  

“Alphys, quick! We need more kids!”  Undyne said.  "I can lift all the ones we’ve got."

"Uhhhh…do you want me to call over n-neighbors, or…”  Alphys thought Undyne’s arms would get tired waiting for the eggs to hatch if they just  _had_  more kids for her to lift.  

Frisk swung on Undyne’s left bicep, and Undyne flexed to keep herself from letting her arm drop.  Alphys was happy she had climbed the stairs.

“Mom!  Lift mom, too!”  Their eldest suggested.

“Great idea!” Undyne gestured at Alphys to come over by jerking her head backwards.

“Well…eheh…if you insist!”  

Alphys carefully climbed up on Undyne’s shoulders.  From that position, she was able to get out her phone and text some of the neighbors to come over and see if Undyne could lift them, too.  

Undyne was able to hold up six children on her arms, and one small adult on her shoulders.  


	13. F is for Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to reassure Undyne after she gives Frisk the letter to give to Alphys. This was for Undyne Appreciation Week, and the prompt was about Papyrus and Undyne's friendship.

“I UNDERSTAND, BUT IF DOCTOR ALPHYS TURNS YOU DOWN, AFTER ALL THE AMAZING ADVICE YOUR GREAT FRIEND PAPYRUS HAS GIVEN YOU–I WILL BE VERY SURPRISED.” Papyrus noticed that Undyne was shaking.  From nervousness?  Ineffectual rage?  The cold?  It must be complicated, having skin. “I WOULD COOK MY HAT IN THE SAME POT AS MY NEXT WHOLESOME BATCH OF SPAGHETTI AND EAT IT IF SHE DID NOT AGREE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!”  

“You nerd!  I guess at least if I get shot down, I can tape you eating it and–” She frowned.  "Well, I couldn’t post it online and share it with Alphys!  'Hey, look at this funny video, Alphys!  Let’s forget how you crushed my heart like you crushed the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 DVD case right after you watched it!  LAUGH AT THE VIDEO WITH ME, ALPHYS!  FUHUHUHU!"  Her laughter was an angry scream.  She punched the ground and snow flew in all directions.  

"OR YOU COULD NOT TAPE ME EATING SOMETHING DISGUSTING?  BECAUSE SHE WILL – IMAGINE THIS WITH ME!  SHE WILL TOSS BACK HER HAIR IN A FLIRTATIOUS MANNER, FLUTTER HER EYELASHES AND SAY ‘I HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF YOU FOR AGES, UNDYNE!  I HAVE THE PERFECT PUZZLE WE CAN SOLVE TOGETHER TO CELEBRATE A NEW STAGE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP.’  THE ONLY REASON SHE HAS NOT CONTACTED YOU YET IS BECAUSE SHE IS TOO BUSY SWOONING OVER THE LETTER WE WROTE.”

“God, what if she DOES say yes?”

“YOU WILL BE VERY HAPPY.”  They should do something to distract Undyne. “MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR YOUR DATE!  ARE YOU WEARING YOUR SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH YOUR REGULAR CLOTHES?”  Papyrus knew Undyne was not always as prepared as he was, for every occasion.  

“All my special clothes were burnt to a crisp!”  She said, bright.  

“OH!  WE MAY HAVE TO WAIT FOR ALPHYS TO FINISH SWOONING, BUT WE DON’T HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR HOUSE TO STOP BEING ON FIRE BEFORE YOU DRESS UP!”  He ran inside his house and Undyne ran after him. 

They went up to his bedroom and Papyrus threw open his closet door.  "SOMETHING IN HERE WILL BE PERFECT!"

"Are you serious?  I don’t–”  She broke off.  "Holy crap?  You have a lot of clothes, Papyrus."

"AN OUTFIT FOR EVERY OCCASION!”

“I only ever see you in like two things!”  

They dug through Papyrus closet until they found something Undyne liked.  Papyrus was brushing out her hair when Undyne suddenly remembered that she’d forgotten to sign the letter.  


	14. tfw no gf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne can’t explain this strange feeling she has when she sees Alphys. Like they’ve been together before, somehow. But that’s impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also for Undyne Appreciation Week! It was angst day, so bear that in mind.

Ever since the human landed underground, everything had gotten pretty exciting.  

This was Undyne’s big moment.  Her time to finally help free all the monsters and let them fulfill their hopes and dreams.  And  _this_  time, the king wouldn’t have to be the one to take the human down, because she was there to do it for him.  She had trained her whole life for this.

It had also gotten  _really_  weird.  

When she caught a glimpse of the human, she got this strange burst of something, deep inside her.  It was like she had already met them.  Not just  _met_  them– she had known them and liked them.  Like, “I bet it would be fun to watch anime with this punk.”  They were an old friend she was meeting again, after a long time. Where did a feeling like that even come from?

Well, she knew for a fact that there were humans who were capable of mind control.  She’d learned that much from the historical accounts Alphys had shown her.  At least she had an explanation for _that_ weird feeling.  The human was a creep, and needed to be taken down.

But…

She was trying not to think about it.  There was no reason to think about it.  

She saw Alphys, and all of a sudden she felt something like “I’m supposed to be  _with_  you.”  And not like before, where she was sure they’d be great together, and she, well, she loved the hell out of her.  When she worded it like that, it sounded totally cool and not at all weak and cutesy!  It was a tough kind of love that kicked her ass and made her want to be a better person.  

But now when she saw her, just in the last day, she felt tears pricking her eyes.  She already knew, somehow, what it’d be like to grab her and give her a smooch, and watch her turn bright red.  Or have Alphys…rev herself up and kiss Undyne, somewhere dark and cool, where the sky just opened up forever over them.  

No!  She wasn’t going to think about it.  She bet if she asked other monsters who had been in love, they’d talk about that time they were just positive they’d been married to their wife before it actually happened.  Maybe it was…a past life thing!  Yeah!  She and Alphys were soul mates, and she just hadn’t noticed until a little while ago.  

She saw that Alphys had updated her Undernet account.  It hurt to read what she wrote. Undyne missed her.  She’d just spoken to her a little while ago and she missed her so much.  A few tears spilled out and she grit her teeth and rubbed them away.  


End file.
